


【XFF】You give love a bad name

by Anstrid



Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 副题是「朋友都说K根本没有美色色诱个屁我坚持他只是认真的想要素描不然为什麽KJ时仍要叫J继续画又要铅笔入洞，证明他真的是个大爱艺术的文艺青年」
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam





	【XFF】You give love a bad name

他那麽爱他，那麽爱他，却没办法得到他。那美丽的柔软的发丝自己曾以拎走纸碎为藉口握在手心中，但想到那男人每天假藉工作为名光明正大丶肆无忌惮的插入那发中撩拨，他就嫉妒得咬牙切齿。掌心被指尖插出了痕迹。

方大同知道，萧敬腾的盈盈眼光和带笑的唇角都是奉献给发型师的，终有一天柔若无骨丶年轻柔嫩的身体也会融入那男人的怀中，天衣无缝的嵌合让自己再摸不到一丝曾依赖的证据吧。即使他曾口不择言骂敬腾那麽贱，破口大骂他当第三者破坏别人的家庭是不道德的，但其实他毫不在乎那发型师的甜蜜家庭，他在乎的只是倔强得不让泪掉下的男孩，快被拐到碰不到的天堂。敬腾跑走了，过了几天，又回到他怀中哭着说我只有你能倾诉了，不要抛弃我。他从来放不下他。

有天在录影中，敬腾打来雀跃的说发型师要离婚了，他静下来了，问「还有多久」，他笑得气像从喉咙的裂缝透出来，开心中挟杂不安「一个月吧」。方大同说「给我六天，替我画素描吧。」男孩呆了，说好。

第一天，萧敬腾微笑放好画架，方大同安静的坐在夕阳的馀晖中，穿得端正，仍是那套简朴的衬衣牛仔裤，深遂的看着画者忙碌的画起轮廓来。萧敬腾才发现自己从没看清这个长相平凡的男人，他总把他当成一位成熟稳重的照顾者，一来就把心中的垃圾倾倒而出，从没认真看他的样子。他不知道，大同有的是尖削的下巴，乾净的眉毛，细小但闪烁的瞳孔，不高但笔直的鼻梁，跟笑起来还掺孩子气的嘴角。组合起来不好看，但是气质。这是我的知己啊，总能包容自己撒野的知己。萧敬腾突然就想看他笑，说「笑一笑，我的模特。」方大同摇头说「不想笑。」在看到萧敬腾不满丶俏皮的撇起唇後，方大同笑了。

  
第二天，方大同说「画张站姿的。」萧敬腾点头，准备就绪，还哼起歌来，可是哼到副歌音就歪了，手中的炭笔抹糊了雪白的画纸。方大同正对着他，在黯淡的房间中一豆灯光的陪衬下，开始解开衬衣的钮扣，里面没穿那常被取笑阿伯款的白内衣，而是紧嫩丶平坦的胸膛。「…热吗?」萧敬腾不知自己问了什麽愚蠢的问题，他脑袋混沌了。方大同脸上始终挂着神秘的微笑，嘴角不着痕迹的抖。解开皮带的金属扣子，扯下裤链，所有动作是静穆而缓慢的。萧敬腾屏住呼吸，看他徐徐解下缠於手臂的一截尉蓝布料，再寻常不过的脱下洗得颓废的裤子，丢开一边，再来是隆起的内裤。他的身躯毫无掩饰的露出来了，所有美好的与所有超越美好的瑕疵。画者不自在的被吸引住眼球，看暧昧的光影衬着男性骨格分明的身体，像散发种奇异的淡香。但方大同从不擦香水的他知道。喉头滑动一下，萧敬腾无畏无惧的凝视双腿间勃起的器官，那儿幼嫩而笔直，像婴儿手指头的温暖色泽，颜色是肉色透着赤红但形态是谲诡的。谲诡的是他恬静的神态配上那麽凶猛的情欲，诡异的是他在这房间中看到的只有自己。空气中弥漫着雄性的色腥的涩味，萧敬腾吞一下喉头，好像明白了什麽又想不通。他移不开一厘米的视线，看的就是那仰高而悖反常理的存在，看得仔细却又疑惑。橡皮擦从湿滑的手心滚落，方大同弯身捡下，走近轻如无声的说「画吧。」萧敬腾像触碰到滚烫火种似的小心拿回它，脸庞淡红冷汗从鼻尖滴下，心跳声轰隆隆。他就如偷窥到爸妈亲热的小孩子般，看着那激情而火热的一幕在心中翻起羞赧又莫名窃喜的翻天巨浪，像跟自己有关系又没关系。这是活生生的震撼，像吃了一片生鲜又甜美的血肉。他握着炭笔，开始画起来。他脑中迷糊一片，分辨得最清晰的念头只有，他被允许看着这柔软的身体一幅画的时间。

  
第三天，他要他画嘴唇。萧敬腾血脉沸腾，羞耻包含着一缕期待，他的手在抖，却不知自己的期待何来。似尝试吸鸦片的人，明知是错的却又沈淀其中。大同是最重要的朋友，但他不经意的把他拉出朋友的界线外快要跌入陌生的爱欲世界。唇是晶莹剔透的粉红，他第一次把自然微翘的唇看得如此仔细，连噘起的角度都能拿捏到，两唇之间若隐若现丶布满接触点的舌头彷佛一片蠕动的赤红海床。刚分享完奶茶的甜香从中渗出，一种骚动味觉的奶气。方大同坐得很近，脸在画板後移过来，盯着他笔下快画了半小时的唇角，神态尽现，微笑。勾起的唇带着轻佻，他说「吻我。」萧敬腾血液都快沸乾了，然後他们自然的接吻。方大同把他轻柔的放倒在沙发上，毫无遗漏的用灵活的舌尖扫过一遍，让萧敬腾想起那些隐伏於草丛中的小毒蛇，他勾起自己的舌头纠缠不休，听到咳嗽仍是偏拗的往喉心侵略，复又把齿背的上拱位都细细舔过。萧敬腾抹走流淌的津液，脸色绯红。不知方大同怎能让平白的接吻弄得像跟嘴唇做了爱。还有问题想发问的，他却在他茫然之中离开了。

  
第四天，他说「画我的手。」萧敬腾看那骨骼分明的手，每根手指都修长得如琴弦般纤，指头有厚实的磨损痕迹，淡粉修剪得弯月形的指甲，甚至那掌心的纹理跟血管都看得透。他吞下紧张，试图集中精神绘图。但方大同的手却静悄悄的潜上来了，略带冰凉的手指摸上他火红的脸平放，在他略微退缩的时候更是抚得急切，燥动难耐的下滑到自己的锁骨上来回挑逗，用指尖按在肌肤上滑动，快慢有致，另手潜入去轻捏着挺立充血的乳尖，像是怕惊动什麽的细捏搓动。房间是寂静的，现在加入了自己情不自禁的喘息。这是不对的，我爱的人并不是大同，但是，这又有什麽所谓。反正大卫也有妻子和可爱的女儿。而自己还远远不算出轨。方大同把萧敬腾衣物温柔的逐件拔除，露出如猫咪般幼滑又敏感的身体，用唇与手膜拜，毫不遗漏每一微寸的肌肤，萧敬腾敢说自己的身体从没受过这样虔诚的洗礼，他把他全身都舔过一遍。就在他难耐的愈喘愈急，紧抓着大手弓起身时，方大同却突然抽离了，把丢开的衣服逐件套回去，把他包得密实，他说素描时间够了。萧敬腾知道，他只让他看，在想给时才给，却不让他主动碰到。

  
第五天，方大同说「画我的背吧。」萧敬腾如前几天般看他脱光所有衣物，露出凝脂的背部，他太瘦了，隆起的脊骨每一节都快要穿破撑得太紧的肌肤般，弯曲的弧线是致命的性感，融合了巧克力的色泽跟几近病态的美丽。他平静不来，就像被牵引着线的木偶般，心中骚痒难耐，他看着方大同逐步走近如君临天下，既骄傲又脆弱。双腿间的器官上的小缝张开，流出滴滴的透明液体，他跟自己一样的兴奋吗，为什麽脸无表情。他在他双腿间缓缓跪下来，像只大型的雄兽乖巧的伏於双腿间，发丝搔着腿窝非常痒，痒到心中去。萧敬腾倒抽口气，任方大同把松弛的悠闲裤扯到膝盖，然後隔着内裤含着兴奋的顶端。炭笔握断了，掉在地上洒出一道黑色线条。啊呀，他闷哼，快感接驳上後脑勺，毛细孔完全张开了，下身竖得笔挺受着唇舌的抚弄。好舒服，他不是没试过被如此服侍，但是这样骚动心灵的却从没试过。方大同弓起背继续拨舌，然後说「画啊。」他看着腿间顺直的背部，开始颤着手作画。他才知道前几天是盼太久了，方大同这些天果然把自己玩弄得够彻底，似远若近似有若无的欲念，无一刻不在燃烧。他在他湿热的口腔中发泄了一次，正想用手碰上方大同的後颈，不好意思的问他要否交换位置，公平的服待回去。方大同却躲开了这触碰，挪开身体，穿回衣服潇洒离开。

  
第六天。  
萧敬腾把甫进门的方大同扯倒，狂暴的撕开衬衫，撕得钮扣四散，还把他的皮带扣弄得分离卷起丢到老远，然後疯狂的摸弄按压那令他着魔的身体，粗暴的喘气野蛮的又咬又舔，像只欲求不满的野兽在撒赖。方大同不哼一句，任他在身上烙下瘀伤的痕迹，双手紧扣肩头承受痛楚。吻遍了全身後，萧敬腾突然陷入迷雾中，接下来呢，怎麽办。怎麽办。他完全不懂。真的要和大同发生关系吗，可我爱的是……我爱的是谁?忽然就想不起来了。方大同看穿他的疑惑，分开双腿露出那布满皱摺的穴口，鲜红丶收缩着的小洞很生涩，萧敬腾咬紧下唇，心中一紧，说「不行。」方大同的眼中渗进悲哀的灰暗，他闭上眼眸，顺着萧敬腾的手摸到那根素描的幼直铅笔。他拉紧那只大手，让那铅笔圆滑的尾部拖到自己的後穴上，缓缓却坚定的插进去。小穴在顽强的抵抗着外来物，萧敬腾疯狂摇头，泪就毫无预警的流出来了。想缩手却不够力拉扯，方大同固执的咬紧唇瓣，控着他的手把铅笔捅入紧缩而狭隘的通道中。好几次滑开了，又继续尝试。铅笔入了大半管，抵到深处。方大同失却了力气继续，只能把脸深埋在沙发的扶手上痛苦的喘气。

这样子他也算拥有了一部份萧敬腾吗，即使只是一只被控的手。

  
感到方大同的虚弱，萧敬腾立即抽出那几乎整根未入铅笔，拖出了血丝。方大同抚上他的脸，说「你明白了吗?」萧敬腾泪流满面，点点头。他突然就忘了自己爱谁了，他只知道自己被谁爱着。他肯定是着了魔，但却无力让自己清醒。罢了丶罢了，就让他爱的人再等一天。萧敬腾心中涌着不知名的热，迸裂出汹涌的冲动，他脱去自己的衣服，吻上方大同摊软的下身，并羞涩的张开双腿任他用温柔的唇舌舔湿了敏感的後穴，然後尝试着接受那修长而小心翼翼的手指，手指抽动的感觉好奇怪又好痒，他顺着抽插而扭动腰肢，含糊的呻吟。方大同激动的吻住了他叫喊的嘴，交换了不少津液。他感到非常羞耻但却不後悔。那於前二天窥视过的美丽器官终於深埋入自己体/内，他兴奋得腹部拼命收缩，要更紧密的感受它，直到能描绘出那巨大的轮廓。他用自己的感官为方大同素描。他们失却掉理性，躺在满地的画纸跟做了一整夜，身上沾满油彩跟炭粉，他甫於画纸上看到未完成的唇角，那唇便印上来了，泪眼一瞥到纸上的平实胸膛，怀抱便从後而至了，有什麽比被男人的深情全方位包围更满足的事呢。萧敬腾嘤嘤呜咽。

  
第七天。

方大同接到电话，男人用叫得沙了的嗓子说「我要跟他去美国了，谢谢你。」  
他没有说再见，就是不再见的意思吗。  
闭眸，深深吸气。

  
那梦幻的六天他只跟最亲密的朋友说过，她说「这样做不是比第三者还贱，贱得要用身体来换不是爱的爱，那只是生理冲动。」  
他说不下去了，他说不出那几天自己是如何强装镇定的，回家却羞耻得狂颤不止。  
他那麽爱他，得到始终只是他的施舍。

* * *  
五年後

方大同被门铃吵得睡不了。  
他写曲至凌晨才睡下的，是谁那麽赶急?  
开门，露出不见五年却仍旧青涩的一张脸。

听说大卫终於还是跟妻子复合了，听说他太伤心避居到纽西兰，听说他得了抑郁症於浴室自杀了，又听说他仍在酒吧唱歌。听说，很多听说。他始终联络不上他。今晚却突然出现了。

他浑身湿透，微笑。  
说「你还喜欢摄影对不对?」

奇怪的问题。方大同皱眉。  
还是答了「对。」

敬腾的身体透明得像能用手穿透过去，冷得不断抖颤。方大同没空细想，拿了条毛巾给他抹乾身体，再给他温热的可可暖胃。萧敬腾的脸仍是毫无血色，拘谨的说了谢谢，然後抓着他的手亲昵的握紧了。  
温柔的说「给我六天，替我拍照。」

他是想来偿还自己的，方大同抿起唇，眼眸泛湿，他别过脸去。  
「我老了，玩不起这GAME了。」

  
萧敬腾把手握得更紧，「给我吧，像当初我给了你。」  
方大同点头。  
知道敬腾想说的其实是当初他给他的爱，现在要偿回来，才甘心。

  
萧敬腾宽心的微笑。  
他们过了美好的六天。  
就如五年前一般疯狂又甜美。

  
第七天。  
方大同接到萧敬腾的电话，声音仍是那麽好听。  
「我要走了，谢谢你。」  
方大同忍不住流泪，「不谢，再见。」  
他真的想再见他丶再爱他，无论等几辈子。

  
第八天。

  
照片拿到摄影店冲晒出来了，整辑照片都是空白的只有家俱当背景。  
店员奇怪的猛瞧他，以为他有变态摄影癖，怎麽只拍家俱。  
却见他珍惜万分的捧着那叠照片，慢慢的看，细细的欣赏。  
像对待什麽宝贝的揽於怀中，慢慢走远了。


End file.
